


【胡慕】一瞬难熄（下）

by Three300Hundred



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙, 胡慕 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three300Hundred/pseuds/Three300Hundred





	【胡慕】一瞬难熄（下）

程慕生注视着胡杨的眼睛，一字一句道，"胡杨，我们分手吧。"  
胡杨一怔，又立刻笑开，没大没小地揉乱程慕生的刘海，"你又开玩笑。回到刚才的话题，你觉得我用什么色调拍菜好呢？"  
"我每次都是认真的。"程慕生抓住胡杨的手臂，再次冷静说道。  
"……我觉得暖暖黄黄的感觉特别温馨。"胡杨没睬他，继续描述着自己的想象。  
"……胡杨，我不开美食博客，你去准备自己的事比较好。我明天就会搬回去。"  
"那我两头兼顾，没问题的!"胡杨挠挠头，嘴咧得很大，凑近冲程慕生继续笑道，"是不是我这儿住腻啦，好啊我们去你那儿住。"

程慕生推开他，"胡杨，是我，不是我们。我们分手吧，胡杨。"

"……"胡杨被推到床边，脸色也终于变得昏暗。

"我普普通通一个市井小民，这辈子就这样了，我不想拖累你。"程慕生缩了缩身子。

"你为什么总是……!"更年轻的男人一下暴躁起来，遏制不住的怒火几乎要烧上天花板，却在对上程慕生的眼睛时咻得被浇灭。

像被一个巨浪打入深不见底的孤独汪洋，胡杨的语气都变得卑微了，"……程慕生……我是不是永远都追不上你了……"

"你总是想走……为什么……我已经，我已经很努力了。"胡杨垂着头，从一条傲气凌然的头狼变成一只毛色暗淡的丧家犬，"你从来……也不说爱我。"

"你是不是……"胡杨猛地扬起脸，眼睛里包着最后一星的期望，"是不是永远都不会爱我?"

程慕生听得出，最后的问句几乎是哭着问出来的，胡杨本想压着，前半句讲得轻轻的，可是到了"爱我"二字终于绷不住泪水，苦痛的喉头也再也控制不了气息，和多年来打哈哈而过的所有委屈一起倾泻而出。

程慕生默然。一句 我爱你，胡杨 终究梗在喉头。

我爱你，我真的太爱你了。如果总有一日要分别，不如越早越好，在一切还没有一发不可收拾之前。

"晚安。"他叹了口气，对胡杨说完，卷着被子转过身，迎接没有温暖的夜晚。

二人一夜无眠，第二天早上程慕生就拖着简单的行李和证件，出去旅行了。

或许踏遍万水千山，见过世界之大，便能忘记他，程慕生想，自己欠他的那几年青春，就全数还给他，包括他给自己的好梦，也用一个个彻夜失眠的瓦斯灯来作偿还。

 

程慕生一个人在那张啤酒拉环的照片前呆呆地站到闭馆时刻。

保安无奈地看着这个天天来的年轻人，从开展的第一天的开馆一直待到最后一天的闭馆，可来来回回也就那么几张照片，哪儿来的那么多感怀呢?

"最后一天了，要不你再稍微看一会儿?"保安好心地问，"或者我特别允许你全部拍下来。"

程慕生的灵魂这才从遥远的回忆中被召回，恍惚了几秒，揉揉自己左手小指，礼貌又低沉地笑笑，"不必了，我这就走了。"

踏出展馆，程慕生靠在一侧还算干净的墙面上，从口袋里掏出厚厚一打票根，加上这张，正好是十九的五倍。

每一场，每一天，他都有去。他悄悄地追去每一座城市，他不晓得胡杨会不会在，他好想好想胡杨，好想好想胡杨的每一个吻，哪怕他已经没有资格去继续爱。

忽的，疾风骤起，掀起程慕生遮着眼帘的流海。

他本正在把最后一张票根与其他94张夹在一起，此刻厚厚的票根却趁着风起，变成了95张翩翩飞舞直璇而上的白蝶。程慕生慌张地抓住几张，剩下的却先他一步，往远方急冲，去寻找春天了。

追自然是要追的，程慕生像个愣头青一样追着狡猾的风。

咚得一声撞上一个带着寒气的，气喘吁吁起伏的胸膛。

双方都愣了三秒，接着程慕就被按着头紧紧拥入了逐渐温暖的怀抱。

纸片还在周身飞着，程慕生却知道，他已经不必追了。

因为他的小摄影师正抱着他哭着，硬是将一年冬用热泪融成了一年夏。

他每说一个想他，光秃秃的柳梢就多蹦出一枚新芽。

"你能不能不要再走了？"胡杨紧紧抱着程慕生，手里攥着两张刚抓住的票根，鼻涕眼泪胡乱地蹭在程慕生衣领，恍惚之间程慕生好像回到了三十岁的盛夏，二十一岁的小孩抱着他，哭着说不愿意放手。

“慕生，你看看我。”胡杨稍微松了怀抱，给程慕生一个能抬头看见他脸的空间。肿胀的眼皮疲惫得耷拉着，一双眼睛通红，眼泪和鼻涕混在脸上稀里糊涂的，睫毛颤颤地掉了颗泪珠，啪嗒一声哭进了程慕生心里，“如果大的那个人是我，你会不会就不走了？”

大的人是胡杨？如果胡杨比自己大九岁，或者是他们年龄一样大，自己是否会在这场爱情中心安理得？程慕生还真没有想过。胡杨是唯一的，任何一个出厂数值设定得不一样，就不再是胡杨了。

“但说句实话，我们差的并不大啊。这世界上有70亿人，这个数字每分每秒都在增长。70亿中也许有很多人会相遇，但相遇后能坐下聊天的少之又少。这样推算下来，能真正手牵手相爱的两个人又有多少呢？我能遇见你，喜欢你，爱你，这本就是奇遇，这样的情况下，还要顾忌年龄这种东西，实在有些说不过去……"

他的声线已经一年一年得成熟起来，棱角轮廓也脱去了少年人的稚气。他学会了圆滑处世，如何左右逢源，如何建造一个避风港。

否认不得，程慕生依恋这个怀抱，胸膛相碰的那一刻，他的心瞬间长出了细软卷曲的藤蔓，紧紧吸附住对方的，热切地诉说着不愿再离别。

原来思念并不是一个人的事。

他轻轻拍着胡杨已比他的更宽厚的背，笑自己的愚钝。他总认为胡杨想要永远不过是年轻气盛多荷尔蒙过剩的念头，而分别是他们终将走向的结局，自己也自私的很，用别人单纯的爱恋汲取着少年的青春岁月。

眼前的胡杨还在哽咽地打着哭隔，“我刚认识你的时候都不知道你比我大比我小呢。我有没有和你说过，我那时候还以为你是个打工仔，皮肤比我还好，又梳了个厚刘海。可是我并不在意啊，就算你比我小，在我心里，我爱程慕生和我的事业并不冲突，我心中有数的。但是你和名利，我选你。”他按住程慕生放在脸侧的手压在耳朵下面，圆溜溜的眼睛紧张地盯着程慕生的举动，生怕人找到一点机会就要逃开，离自己远远的去到自己追不上的海角天涯，“你不能这样对我，程慕生，你不能在年龄和我里面，不选我……”

程慕生轻轻替胡杨擦去眼角的泪水，揉揉他的嘴角，像是在怜惜一个传世珍宝。他老是这样那样地想东想西，却忘了在这个少年蒸蒸日上的青春岁月里，满满都是自己的身影。

此时要抽身离去，真是一颗胆小的石头想逃离不属于自己的美丽花园，却在滚动中用自己锋利的棱角划破爱他的园丁的肚肠。

“我选你。”程慕生轻声道，“胡杨，我选你。”

还好想太多的石头跑不快，最后还是被园丁追上了。

 

他们很久都没在酒店做了。程慕生觉得不用清理很方便，胡杨却不喜欢，总说这种用洗涤剂清洗的床被白的刺眼，又丝毫没有程慕生的味道。

既然没有，那就让它染上。

像是怕极了程慕生的离开，胡杨紧紧抱住程慕生，困住所有可逃离的路径。又像更害怕他说出什么伤人心的绝言，全程都没给人几次张嘴的机会，刚结束一个激动的吻，不等程慕生喘息片刻又被下一个深吻堵上。

程慕生是真没想过自己都奔四的人了，还会尝试这样刺激的花样。酒店前台很有眼力见，甚至像是胡杨肚子里的蛔虫，安排的情趣套房里有一面巨大的镜墙，此时正十分敬业地将两具交叠的欢爱中的胴体一览无余地展现。

他被压在镜子上，浑身泛着情欲的红。胡杨从后面抱着他挺动着。胡杨怕他冷着，特意给他抵着镜子的膝盖垫了柔软的毛巾，却无意间减小了摩擦力，程慕生早已跪不住，现在胡杨每一次猛烈的冲撞都害得他的膝盖往两边滑去，大腿被迫大开，前端努力地冒着泪珠，却被胡杨以惩罚为理由拿丝带系住底部，肿胀不堪的一根正可怜兮兮地抵着自己的小腹和冰冷的镜面滑动，镜面也被体温感染发烧，过度的滑腻让程慕生半些疏解都无，后穴敏感得快要了他的命，一侧乳尖被狠狠压在镜子上随着抽动的频率颤动 另一颗红豆被胡杨捏住按揉捻动，一冰一火，要不是胡杨搂着他的下巴靠在肩膀上索吻，一边掠夺着氧气一边渡着爱津，程慕生或许早被肏进了镜子里，可身后令人着迷的冲撞却无时无刻不在提醒着他，能与自己合二为一的只有一个人。

那就是胡杨。

胡杨正着迷地吻着他，柔软的舌和高热的口腔永远令他沉迷，他扣住程慕生的后脑，换了一个角度再次深入，舌尖舔到了程慕生的喉头，无力挣扎的人敏感地哼了一声，喉口嫩肉的颤抖毫无意外地被人全数品尝了去，颇带占有欲地顺着里往外，配合着身下的动作，舌头和插在人身体中的勃发缓缓地抵着敏感点往外抽离。

不出所料，磨得程慕生都快哭出来，本被填满的一切正一点点被难耐的空虚替代。

“嗯……胡，胡杨……”程慕生泪眼朦胧，竟主动抬起下巴要去追胡杨离开的舌尖。

胡杨不依他，偏头躲过程慕生的追逐，坏心思地吻住他的嘴角，下身也只在腿根处磨蹭。程慕生受不住，难得放下身段，学着胡杨的样子去舔对方的嘴角，原本撑着镜子的手也忍着酸麻挤进身后摸索着握住胡杨的那根。

微凉的指尖覆上跳动的血管，胡杨呼吸一重，双目一暗，“什么时候这么会撩了？”

“想你了……”程慕生痴迷胡杨吹进自己耳孔 的吐息，他在床上向来坦诚，毫不犹豫地倾诉情愫，他舔着胡杨的嘴，心想着自己和这小孩儿越来越像了，口上还是含糊不清道，“阿杨，我想你了……”

“想我？”程慕生目光柔软下来，放弃逗弄他，主动去磨蹭他的双唇，手伸到程慕生身前，抚慰着被限制射精的前端，“跟老公说清楚，是想我，还是想要我？”

听到胡杨重新说起的浑话，程慕生喘息着，扬起嘴角笑了，忍着要脱口而出的呻吟，他戳戳胡杨的根部，“阿杨，你不生气了？”

程慕生一笑，差点让胡杨想直冲到底，直干得人再说不出一句话来才好。他急忙吻住人红肿的嘴唇，生怕对方再说出什么让他瞬间缴械的撩人话。一吻毕，他与程慕生双唇相贴，睫毛纠缠，问，“是想我，还是想要我？”

答案呼之欲出。

“想你。”程慕生的嘴水光泛泛，哪怕只说一个字也能听见唇舌摩擦的啧啧水声，“更想要你。”

终于被填满，抽插如夏日骤雨，将两人在高潮的边缘拍打。程慕生听着胡杨的心跳和粗重的喘息，反思着说杞人忧天的自己是多么愚蠢迟钝，人生纵有疾风起，爱在当下，不说放弃。

 

估计程慕生快到了，胡杨便伸手去解绑着他的丝带。程慕生闭着眼把自己往人手里松了松，以求快点得到释放。

“慕生，”胡杨唤他，“睁眼看我。”

接着一个挺动，深深进入了其他体位都不曾到达的深度。

尖叫堵在喉头，听话得睁开眼的胡杨猛地瞪大眼睛，生理泪水汹涌而下，不可思议地望着那人深情的眼眸，瞬间登了顶，白浊涌出，胡乱地挂在镜子上。后穴不得章法得收缩吮吸着身后的人，描摹着埋在自己身体里那根的模样，像有根弦绷断了，内里一股温热的水液浇在胡杨那根的顶端。

“这么想我？”胡杨咧嘴笑了，刮刮程慕生的鼻尖，再次狠狠顶弄两下，也抵着内壁射了出来。

“阿杨……哈……胡杨。”程慕生去握胡杨的手，颤声道。

胡杨反手与他十指相扣，“嗯？我在。”

程慕生握紧那只手，注视着胡杨，努力仰头去吻他的鼻尖，“我爱你。”说罢他又急切地追加了几个点在对方鼻尖的吻，重复道，“胡杨，我爱你。我爱你……”

胡杨笑了，用手掌撸起程慕生被汗水濡湿的刘海，露出人光洁的额头，落下一个安静的吻。

“慕生，我知道的。”

 

 

程慕生裹着柔软的羽绒被里窝成一团，半张脸深深埋进枕头里，趴着由着胡杨一只手揉着他的头皮，另一只手正持着吹风机伺候他逐渐蓬松柔软的发丝，而自己则一次次展开虚弯着的手指，去看无名指上与胡杨配对的银色戒环。

吹风机平稳单一的干热噪鸣如催眠曲，他终于觉得困了，积压半个月之久的困倦此时加倍报复在他疲惫的身体上，沉重的心情也被身边的人捧起。不知何时，自己原来早已习惯了来自这个比自己小上九岁的人的照顾。

相机是很沉的，胡杨的手温暖有力，能把相机托得四平八稳，亦能一缕一缕安抚程慕生紧绷的神经。

昏昏沉沉的，他半阖着双眸，闻着机械快速摩擦后接近太阳的味道，捕捉到胡杨身上未散尽清茶味的沐浴露，心中一软，世间周转，阅遍千山，唯有二人一榻，才让他浸透蓝色的心温暖起来。

吹风机停了，程慕生已经眯着眼做了个烟雨渐散的梦。

胡杨拍拍他的脸颊，让他平躺着睡。和往常一样，程慕生刚调整好姿势，他的小爱人便四肢并用缠上他，将自己稳稳固定进一个踏实的怀抱。

咔嚓。

程慕生迷迷糊糊地睁开半只眼睛，果不其然，是胡杨拿了相机正对着他，相机后面是胡杨得意的、欣赏的、沉醉的笑眼。

他不由得回忆起摄影展里那张放大的棕色调相片上自己安稳的睡样。

那幅相片下配了什么文字来着……?

程慕生望着胡杨想着，伸出胳膊揽住他的肩膀压低，压上自己郑重又轻柔的吻。十指相扣，银色的戒圈耀着一层光。

那是胡杨写给他的第一封情书。

"我对你的爱如星火，细密燎原，一瞬难熄。"

——完——

那这样两个人的故事就完结啦！

程慕生真好吃，嘿。


End file.
